The Four Heores
by TheBlueAlienRobotZombie
Summary: After the defeate of the great evil, the evil re-arises, and it will take the incarnation of the hero to defeate him. But what happens when there was more to the hero than it seems? T to be safe, I'm not really sure.
1. That Annoying Backstory

_Author's Note: Hello all my readers! This is my first fan fiction, so I'm just starting out. So this means: I do not care for flames, but constructive criticism is recommended. So with out further ado, here is my first fan fiction: The Four Heroes._

**Summary: After the great evil was sealed away, 500 years later, his too many to count great-grandson arises to power. So the Heroes' reincarnation must stop him. But what happens when there is more to the story than seems. Takes place during Ocarina of Time.**

So, you know that annoying back story at the beginning of a book that has to be read to understand it. This is it, sort of. If you have heard the story of the hero before, you can skip this part. If not, continue on.

Are you still here? That's great. So, there was once an evil man named Gannon. He sought power and destruction. He took over the goddess's kingdom. He tortured the people and was very cruel. The people prayed to the goddess to help them. But no help came.

The goddess had hidden herself away, for she guarded the sacred power known as the triforce. From what power she had left, she formed a hero. This hero, being fashioned by the goddess, was perfect, and needed no training. But the price of this hero was high; she sacrificed her physical form, and only lived in spirit.

So the hero went back to the land. The he faced off against the darkness known as Gannon. It was not that long of a battle, for the hero had all of the goddess' knowledge of battle. The hero defeated the evil, and left the land. No one knows where he went. And the darkness was sealed away for good. Or so the people though….. _

_500 years later_

__"So, they think they finally got rid of me?"spoke a mysterous voice in the desert. "No, I shall continue my great x 50 grandfather's dream! I shall cause destruction on this world! And none shall escape my wrath! MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But first, to but my plan in action, I must gain the trust of the King. So, to Hyrule I will go, to establish my rule!"


	2. The Deku Tree's ramblings

_Author's Note: Hello all my readers! I AM SUPER DUPER SORRY ABOUT NO UPDATING IN A MOUTH! I feel really bad. Oh well, I'm back now, so lets hope that makes up! No? Awww... Whatever.  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda series, just the plot idea._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o00o0o0o00o0oo0o00o00o0o0o 0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0_

_In a deep vast forest of Hyrule,_

_Long I have served as the gaurdain spirit, I am know as the Deku tree. But you already knew that._

_The children of the forest live here with me, the Kokiri are here with me. But you knew that also._

_Each Kokiri has their own gaurdain fairy. Why am I telling you all these things you already know?_

_However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy... You know him quite well, he is your friend, Green._

_*It was a rainy, storming night. The draw bridge of a castle was being lowered. A white horse with two passengers ran out. A small boy in a green tunic was directly infront of the bridge. The horse rode past him. He could easily notify the two passengers. The first and smaller rider was looking back at him. He followed them till they were out of sight. He turned to see a large man, on top of a black horse. The boy was quite startled.*_

_Saria, Saria now you have heard theses words..._

_Oh, Saria now that I have given you all this useless information, listen to what else I must say..._

_Can you sence it? The evils are coming to us..._

_Evil forces are now stiring to attack the land of Hyrule..._

_For so long, the Kokirir forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, turning away aliens of these world, and keeping order..._

_But before this evil, my powers are nothing..._

_It would seem time for your friend Green to begin his journey..._

_His destiny is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth..._

_Saria... Leave now! Go find Green, and tell him to come to me..._

_I don't have much time left._

_Run, Saria, run! The fate of the forest, no, the world, depends on him!_

_..._


	3. A rupee thief!

_Author's Note: Hello all my readers! Update twice in the the same day make up? No?... whatever  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda series, just the plot idea._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o00o0o0o00o0oo0o00o00o0o0o 0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0_

_Saria's P.o.V._

I sat up and streched. The Deku Tree's words kinda put me to sleep. All I remeber was something abut Green. For some reason, whenever I hear his name in a conversation, I perk up a little bit. I'm starting to think that I'm- Wait, what am I saying? For get it. I should probably go say good morning to Green. I started to walk through the path to the village.

As I came back into the village area, I passed Mido, who was trying to talk to me. He is always annoying, so I ignore him. I survae the area, hop to a platform acoss the water, then to where the shop is. "Hello!" I shout to the girl that sits up there on the shop overhang all the time. I hop across the platforms in the water. I pass a girl standing on the other side running up to the guy that Mido makes move stones infront of his house. "Hey!" I shout to him. I turned around to see where I was, a little past Green's house, actaully. I turned around, and back tracked just a little, and ran up to Green's house.

_Green's P.o.V._

"Hello! Green! Wake up! I need to talk to you! Green, get up!" I shuffled in my bed a little bit. I yawned, sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked out side my window to see Saria standing by the ladder up to my house. I walked outside of my house, to see Saria again. "Yahoo! Green!" I smiled and climbed down the ladder. I turned around to see my friend standing there. I walked up to her.

"Hey Green! So, I was talking to the Deku Tree, and it turns out he wishes to speak to you! It's quite an honor, suposedly, if the Great Deku Tree wishes to speak to you! I'll wait for you here! You go ahead and see him!" "Okay! I'll go! Thanks for telling me Saria!" I replied. I ran up the path and turned to the right. Irean along till I came to the river, then jumped across, to the other side, coming across Mido. "Hey Mido! I was told by Saria the the Great Deku Tree wished to speak with me! So, can I pleas pass through?" I asked. "No way Mr. No-Fairy!" Not this again... "Without a fairy, you're not a real man!" He suddenly charged at me, and pushed me into the river.

_3rd person_

Green walked back to his house. He told Saria about what happened. "What?! Mido isn't letting you visit the Great Deku Tree! Oh... that butthole! Why is he always such a jerk face? But, if you want to get past him, you'll need a sword and shield. A shield to defend if he attacks you again, and the sword to scare him! He's a real wimp! A shield can be bought at the shop, and it's rumored that there's a sword hidden in the forest!" Green smiled. He walked to Mido's house, climbed the ledge behind it and grabbed a blue rupee. He jumped down, and entered his house.

He opened the four chests in the house, and got two blue rupees, a green rupee, and a recovery heart, whatever that is. He exited the house. He chucked a ton of rocks at Mido's house, and grabbed eight rupees somehow. He saw a patch of grass by a ramp leading to a 'training area' whatever it was for. He searched in the grass, and picked up two more rupees. Saw another patch of grass ahead of him, and ran into it, picking up two more. He jumped across the platforms leading to the shop about 20 times, and nothing happened. He walked over to Saria's house, picked up a rock, ran over, and threw it at Mido's house. Nothing happened. He found another rock, threw it, and got a rupee. He walked up a ramp around Saria's house, across two bridges, and spoke to a girl standing there. "Hi!" He said. "Heehee! You walked all the way up here to see me? You're a real man!" She handed him five rupees. Sweet, Green though. He jumped down, and ran into Saria's house.

There weren't any chests in there, so he left. He walked around, and noticed that more rocks were placed around Mido's house. He ran over, and rocked it again. He grabbed seven rupees and now had enough to buy a shield. He hopped across the platforms to the shop, and somehow obtained five rupees by doing this. How, and now, he had no clue, so he was about to enter when, "Hi! Green! Look this way!" HE looked up to see a girl sitting on the overhang of the shop. "Yes, Yes! That is how you look at people! It's also really easy to talk to people! Walk up to them, and say, 'Hello!' " Okay that girl was weird. He entered the shop.

He walked up to the counter. "Welcome! We sell shield, but not swords!" Okay then. "Yes, I would actualy like to purchase a shield, please"Green spoke. "That'll be 40 rupees!" The guy spoke. He handed over the fourty, and was handed a shield. Green held it in the air, for no reason, then but it away in a bag he never knew he had. He saw the shop guy dissappear for a second. He then came back. 'Huh. What was that for?' Green though. He walked around the back of the shop, and found a safe, and a blue rupee sitting on the floor. He picked the rupee up, then left the shop. Green now had 11 rupees.

He hopped across the platforms, then got another five rupees from nowhere. Weird. He headed over to his house and spoke to Saria. She didn't say anything new. He rocked Mido's house, agian, and got eight rupees. He looked around, and desided to see what this 'training area' was all about. He walked up the ramp, and through some fences, and read a sign. It just said stuff about using a sword, which was useless to him right now. He got to the back area, and saw a small hole. So he crawled threw it. He wlked forward, turned left, and saw a giant boulder heading straight for him!

It suddenly made and illogical 90 degree turn to his right. Okay then... He turned around, and saw a blue rupee and a bush. He grabbed the ruppe, and saw the boulder again. It did the same thing, so he followed it. He walked through some grass, grabbing two rupees, to get to a split path. The boulder came up behind him, so he jumped to the right. He saw another blue rupee and bush. So he did the same thing, now having a total of 36 rupees, as the boulder passed and turned to the left. So he ran after it turning to the right. In front of him was a stone pedistal, with a white sword stuck in it. The hilt? Whatever you call the thing you grab it by, had four small things comeing of it. One green, red, blue and violet. He desided this must be the sword Saria was talking about. So he grabbed the sword, pulled up on it. The last thing Link saw was a blinding flash of pure, white light.


	4. The four re-united

_Author's Note: Hello all my readers! So, I update again. I AM OH SO OMG VERY SORRY! I LOVE ALL OF YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME AND MY MAKING YOU WAIT! Curse you school, and all the homework and tests you bring!  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda series, just the plot idea._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o00o0o0o00o0oo0o00o00o0o0o 0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0_

(3rd person POV)

The light faded. Green blinked his eyes a couple of times. He saw that everything seemed alright. He saw where the sword once stood, but no it was in his hand, the light bouncing of of it, giving it a glittery-gleming look to it. He had his shield strapped on his back,he could feel it. He Also noticed the presence of the bag that he put stuff in, that made it completely disappear, have no weight, size or mass, but if he reached in the bag, he would be able to grab his stuff out of. This is where his 36 rupees were stored. He slid his sword into a sheathe that he found lying on the ground next to the sword. Now, He was ready to go, to face Mido, when heard a cough coming from behind him.

(Green's POV)

My mind was racing. No one had followed me in here, as far as I know. So unless this was a person, which was illogical, then it was a monster, and I was unready to fight, but it looked like I would have to. I drew my sword. Somehow, it felt as if it were made to fit in my hand. It was almost perfect length, weight, and the hilt fit perfectly in my hand. But there was no time to ponder that. I had to attack. I spun around, not looking at what the monster was, but I jumped up, stuck my sword out and flew forward. I must have missed, because I tackled the body to the floor,and the sword was of to the side. I felt a pair of hands on each of my shoulders, and the pulled me off of the body. _"There must be at least three of them!"_ I though. Then I opened my eyes.

(?'s POV)

That was the scariest moment of my life. I had just appeared there, with my two brothers suddenly. I saw a boy, almost exactly my age, wearing green, right in front of me. He actually had a tunic and hat like mine, execpt mine were blue. Like my name. Yeah, odd name, being named Blue. But it was just how it was. Anyways, my brother, Vio, he mad the 'be silent' sign, by putting a lip to his mouth. So I did. But just a second latter, I felt something in my throat, and coughed. So the boy ahead of us, he slowly turned around, and jump at me sword in hand, looking ready to kill. I swear, he WAS trying to kill me! Anyways, Vio and my other brother, Red, grabbed him and pulled off of me.

(Vio's POV)

Well, after being locked away in the chamber of sages for about 9 years, it was good to finally stretch my legs. I could see my brothers around me, even the one I hadn't seen in about 9 and 1/2 years, Green. I seemed to be the only one of my brothers that actauly understood the old prophies and stories about the hero. Well, after pulling Green off of Blue, he looked throughly confused. "Wait, huh? Who are you guys? And why do you look just like me?" He questioned. "I guess I had better explain."I began.

"Well, are you familiar with the stories of the hero long ago who saved Hyrule? Anyways, there was a hero dressed in Green, and he defeated this great evil. Many people forget, that he actauly had 3 brothers that happened beat the evil. Thats not important now. Well, many people forget a prophicy that came afterwards. It said basically that the evil would arise again, and the re-incarnate of the hero would have to defeat him, with his brothers again. Well, basically, you are the re-incarnate. And we are your brothers. So you have to go and deafeat that evil, and we are here to help."

(Red's POV)

I stared at Vio in shock. I pretty much understood none of what he said. But then again, I was tired. And hungry. Some people say I'm not very smart, but I don't get that, I mean, know what 2+2 is! Vio speaks again. "So, yeah. My name is Vio. Short by Violet. But if you call me that, I will hurt you." I guess I should speak now. "Uh... I'm Red. The on who hits stuff and asks questions latter!" And then Blue speaks up. "And I'm Blue The one your tried to kill. I'm the one who is calm and collected in tough situations, and all of the ladies love!" I speak now. "Yeah right dude. The only girl you every got was your puppy!" "Shut up!" I really didn't have much to say, so I did.

(Green's POV)

Well, that was alot to take in at once. "O-kay then..." I don't know why, but something tells me to check inside my bag. So I do, and what would you know! I found three extra Deku Shields! I take them out, and set them down on the ground. Each on of them takes one, and I notice each one has a sword, just like mine. The purple one, Vio, notices me, and speaks. "Oh, it's not called the four sword for no reason!" Alright then... I stand up and the follow. "So, what now?" I ask. "Well, it's up to you, do you have anyting to do, like save the world?" Red says. I smile. "Lets go kick some Kokiri butt!" I yell.


	5. HITAIUS

_Author's Note: My school work, it is evil! Papers, essays, short stories and speechs! They are all reason I can't can't update! So, this story is in Hitaius for a short while. I will update soon, at least I hope! So, until then, don't hate me! I LOVE YOU ALL!_


	6. Revenge is best served in four parts!

_Author's Note: I am such a terrible person! I haven't updated in over a long time months! To all my readers I just wanna say: You guys are the best, the encouraging words you give really help me, but I am just human, and I really have no excuse for not updating aside from laziness. Well, it's fianlly time, for CHAPTER NUMBER 7!_

_0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O._

The four walked to the exit, first stopping to let the boulder pass, and took a left. They stopped in the corner, and while wait for the boulder to come and pass, Red slashed at a bush. But it had no affect! The boulder then came and passed, so they took another left, running through the grass and grabbing two rupees. They stopped and looked at the exit, but then the boulder came near, so they ran to the left again. Red slashed at another bush, and a rupee dropped out. "How does that even work?!" Red asked. Green just shrugged. Then the all headed over and crawled through the exit.

They got out and dusted themselves off. "Where is that music coming from anyways?" Blue asked. Green answered him, "I don't know. But you get used to it. It's kinda catchy." Blue thought for a second, then nodded. "Yeah, it is." Meanwhile Vio was talking to some person. Vio then nodded looked at a rock, and did a backflip, gaining five rupees. "That is even weirder than the bushes" Red said. They all walked through some fences and out. Red however busied himself with cutting up grass. He then chopped a sign in half. He looked at another, started to read it, then shouted "NO!" and spun around cutting the sign clear of the post. When he walked out, he was holding nine rupees, bringing the total up to fifty-three total.

Then Green ran down a path and too Mido's house, finding even more rocks, and started to pelt his house. Soon Red, and then Blue joined in. But Vio stood to the side and said "Isn't that vandalism?" To which Green responded, "No, because the house isn't getting harmed." Then, when the last rock hit, a single rupee fell down. Then Red yelled "Let's rob it!" And rushed inside his house. The rest followed him. Inside, Red spoke. "Aww... they're already opened!" So they walked outside, and found even more rocks. So the house was pelted again, gaining seven rupees this time,for the second time this chapter. (Psssst, BARZ! You aren't allowed t break the fourth wall! Me: Aww...why not? Fine...) *For the second time with Red, Blue and Vio being there.

Then Green told them to follow him, and lead them over to his house. There he spoke with Saria. "Hey Green! Wow I see you got the sword!" She then looked over to see Red, Blue, and Vio. "Uhhh, who is this Green?" "Oh, it's a long story, but for now just know they're my brothers." There was a silence for a second, but the Blue approached her. "Hey there. My name's Blue. And I don't know about the rest of these dip bags back here," He motioned to Vio and Red, "But I think you are smokin' hot!" Saria had a look of confusion on here face, then after a second hit Blue upside the head, knocking him off to the side. "Sorry, but not with me. How about you go try your luck with someone else?"

Then Vio walked up. "I'm Vio. And I'm also sorry about my brother here, her can be...himself sometimes." Then finally Red walked up. "I'm Red and you don't want to mess with me." So the Link turned to Saria and spoke. "Well, as to all of your here, I have an idea. My enemy here, Mido, you know the house we rocked?, well that was his. Well, I suggest a way for us to get revenge on him. I will walk up to Mido and distract him. Blue, Vio, you two will take out his two side guards quietly." There was a nod from Vio and Blue, who was now standing up again. "Then, Red, you get to charge up to Mido, like a mainiac, sword held ready, looking like you want to slice his throat off, and he'll run away." Red looked overly excited about his job. And then we can go and see the Deku Tree! Saria, if you want to, you're free to watch." "Okay!" Saria responded. "Ready guys? Lets go!" And the all split up.

Vio went off to the left, hopping across some platforms in water, gaining five rupees, then walked behind the shop, and hide there. Blue snuck off to the left, and hide behind a house labled as the twin's house. Red slached up some bushes near Saria's house, gaining a rupee, climbed up the rope bridge, and croached down on the furthest platform, right beside a random girl who was up here for no reason. Link then walked up in front of Mido and yelled "Hey!" The plan was set into action.

Vio rushed up silently to a guy standing to Mido's right. He wrapped his arm around him mouth, and dragged him backwards. Blue ran up to the guy on Mido's left, cupped his hands over his mouth and dragged him backwards to the house of twins. "What do you want Green?" Mido asked obviously annoyed. "Oh, well I just wanted to show you something." Link then yawned, streching arms upward thumbs showing a 'thumbs up' pose. Red took that as his sign, jumped up, ran forward, rolled of the edge, landed, kept running and drew his sword. Mido yelped in fear and ran to the right, just past Vio and the other guy, and went and hide in his home. Red laughed at Mido. "Wow, that guy's a wimp." Said Blue as he came over to them. Vio approached as well. "Surely has an underaverage level of courage." Red just looked confused. Link spoke up. "Alright guys, let's go." And he lead them down the path to the Deku Tree.

About halfway down the path, three creatures rose straight up and snapped their mouths. "Ahh!" Green yelled. He was surronded by them. Red, who was behind him, jumped back, into Blue and Vio. Vio then looked up at them and spoke, "That's a withered Deku Baba! Very weak, but has thorns on it's body, so don't touch it!" Green nodded. He aimed at one jumped at it, and chopped it down. He looked at another, ran up and slashed it. He located the lasted and cut it in half. Vio, Red, and Blue walked up to him. "You okay?" Vio asked. Green nodded. "Look at this guys!" Blue was holding a stick. "Ah that's a Deku Stick. At this current time you can hold ten." Vio said. Blue ignored him and looked at Green. "Can I keep them?" "Sure!" Then Blue laughed. "Haha! I got the sticks..." And Red twacked him upside the head but Blue was unfazed. . Red, Green, and Vio walked on to the Deku Tree, while Blue stayed back and slashed up some more Babas as the reappeared every few seconds.

The Deku Tree spoke. "Ah Hello Heroes. My sleep of the past days have been disturbed. Evil is inside me. I'm cursed. Go kill it." Red wisperred to Vio, "Well that was short and not so sweet." The Deku Tree's mouth rolled down. Blue joined back up with them rest of them and they all approached the tree. Then they all went inside of him, and the jorney was truley begining to begin.


	7. Deku Tree adventures! (Part 1!)

_Author's Note: I am such a terrible person! I haven't updated in over a long time months! To all my readers I just wanna say: You guys are the best, the encouraging words you give really help me, but I am just human, and I really have no excuse for not updating aside from laziness. Well, it's fianlly time, for CHAPTER NUMBER 8!_

_0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O._

They all stepped inside the tree and spread out when the room opened up. They looked around and saw a lader reaching up to a ramp leading upwards to the top of a very tall room, which they were in. "Dang, this guys knows about spacing." Blue commented while the others ignored him. They also noticed large spider web in the middle of the room. Suddenly, Red felt something wooden clamp down on his arm. "OW! What it the f-" he turns to see a non-withered Deku baba in front of him, staring at him without any eyes. So Red jump attacked the thing, killing it mercilessly. After that, he saw five little wooden nuts on the ground. "DADADADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! You got the Deku nuts! A nut harvested from the Deku tree. It explodes with a blinding flash if thrown." A voice from nowhere said, and everyone just desided not to talk about it. Execpt for Red. "These tiny things explode? I'm keeping them!" They then herd a chuckle from Blue who then said, "Ha, he got himself some nuts." And Red wacked him again.

After killing two more Deku Babas, and getting some more Deku nuts, and slashing some grass for no reason and gaining 3 more rupees now their total amounting to 70 the four climbed up the ramp. After some jumping on odd branches and slashing of more bushes, gaining even more rupees, they came to a wall of vines with some odd spiders crawling on them. "Those are Skullwaltulas," Vio explained. "if you try to climb the vines they with charge you and knock you down." While him and Red and Blue were looking up at them, Green noticed a treasure chest right infront of them. So he opened it, finding it unlocked oddly, and found the dungeon map. He looked it over for a second, before Blue fell down on top of him and Vio yelled agrivatedly "I _told_ you they'd charge you!" Green scrambled out from under Blue and the two stood up. "So we can't climb, what do we do?" Red asked.

"Go right." Green stated simply. The others looked right, and found a short jump and then a door. Then after a triple facepalm moment, the four jumped over and headed through the door. As the door closed, bars fell down behind them, looking them in. A small brownish-greenish creature sprung up and shot a Deku nut at them. Green reacted quickest, and pulled up his shield and knocked it back at the creature. It hit it, and the thing yelped in pain and backed away. Green walked up to it and yelled out in a high pitched voice "If you roll forward after jumping off a cliff, you might not get hurt! Don't hurt meeeee!" It squealed, the ran into a wall and disapeared. The four just shock their head in confusion. But when the looked up the noticed a door in front of them, they walked forward and opened it up and headed through.

In the room, the entered into a small hallway, and saw a small blue platform floating in front of them. Beyond that, there was a treasure chest. While the others looked in confusion, Vio analized the room then ran forward, rolled, then jumped up, landing on the platform. He kept going, rolled again, and jumped, landing safely on the other side. Be hind him, the platform fell to the ground and just broke apart and disapeared. He opened the chest, and pulled out a slingshot, and a pouched filled with 30 Deku seeds. He turned around, and seeing the other's confused faces, he smirked. Then he saw a ladder above the entrance to the hallway they were in, and shot it with a bullet making the ladder fall. He hoped down to the ground, slashed up the grass gaining more rupees, now totaling 80, and some Deku seeds, climbed up, looked at the other three, and said "That's how it's done." The walk out the door, the others following.

They headed through the hallway like room then exited back to the main room. Green lead them back to the wall of vines and spoke. "Vio, can you shoot those... things down?" "Not a problem!" And he shot the three that were up there, gaining another rupee. So following Green, the group climbed up the vines, and headed off to the right. They landed, and as they were walking, with a door in sigh, a large spider dropped down. Vio yelled out to them. "It's a big skulltula! It's soft be-" "Shut up!" Red yelled. and hit it with his sword, waking it wiggle back and forth. Then after that, it promptly spun and wacked Red in the face. Blue saw his chance, and stabbed them while it was facing backwards. And after repeating this, it burst into flames and dissapeared. They all then walked over to the door and entered it, bars on the door slamming down behind them.

Inside was a large room. There was a lit torch and floor switch to the right, vines and an unlit torch to the left. Further on the left side was a small cavern like area. Green stepped on the switch, with caused three platforms to rise up. He jumped straight across two of them, and opened up a chest to find a compass. Vio hopped on the first platform then to the left. There a skultula fell down. He quickly shot it twice with the slingshot, and hoped up to the cave-like area. Inside he found a small gold spider, and killed it, earning himself a token for no reason. Red hopped down and found a deku baba, killed it and filled up his bag of nuts, earning a laugh from Blue. They all meet up on he platform, but the bars kept them from leaving. Vio knew what to do. "Blue light a deku stick on fire, then light the other torch. So Blue did this, and the bars rose up and they walked out.

They all headed to the left, and killed another skulltula. They found themselves on a branch-cliff thing. But Red pushes Blue, who fell, and Vio grabbed him, but he started to fall also. Red and Green tried to help them up but them all came tumbling down to what seemed to be a...

_0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O._

_Hey, can I ask on thing of everyone who read this? Please review! I need fedback for more updates!_


	8. Deku Tree adventures! (Part 2!)

_Author's Note: Alright everyone! It's time for another chapter! Wait a minute you say, this isn't a month after the other like it normally is? Well yessiry indeed that is correct! I have found myself an easy on me updating schedule! Because I'm writing another story, A Sonic the Hedgehog story Called OC's save the day, heck it out! and I'm under pressure for updates for both, I will update every Saturday, rotating stories every week! So this week is this story, next is the other, so on. So, this means every other Saturday you can count on an update from me! Without further delay, I present to you CHAPTER 8! (I did that with the last two chapters, and I seemed to think I had another chapter in... oh well...) And one last thing, Shout out! BlueFrenchHorn95 a reviewer of my story, and an amazing author, (Check her out, 20,000,000,000 times better than me!) Thanks to you for reading this and encouraging me to write more!_

_0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O._

_*When we last left off: They all headed to the left, and killed another skulltula. They found themselves on a branch-cliff thing. But Red pushes Blue, who fell, and Vio grabbed him, but he started to fall also. Red and Green tried to help them up but them all came tumbling down to what seemed to be a...*_

A gigantic spider web! The group smacked into the web and it collapsed and then disapeared. They all landed in the water below. They looked around the room and saw of to their right was a thing sticking out of the floor, a fancy looking pole and a small chest. In front of them was a large wall over which they could see nothing. To their left was a deku baba, some bushes and a door covered by spider web. But in looking around, they noticed something. Blue was missing! Vio looked up to see his feet hanging over the ledge a said, "Found him!" And then started to climb the vine wall upwards to Blue.

Vio helped Blue up and then Blue looked down into the water. After a second he yelled out, "YOLO!" And jumped in. Vio facepalmed. When Blue landed, Red hit him in the back of the head, while Green said "Don't be an idiot." A short second later, Vio was on the ground beside them. And in a second they all split off. Vio shoot two Deku Seeds and a spider on the vines and climber up to grab another token. Then he walked over and shoot another one on what appeared to be a drainage place, confusing him because they are inside a tree. He then jumped and collected that token a well. Green jumped up onto the floor thing, and it fell down, causing the fancy poles's top to burst into flame. He then ran over and opened the chest containing another recovery heart. Red ran over and slashed the bushes and Deka Baba, causing brutal death to both. Blue took out a Deku stick, lit the top on fire and ran over to the door, and caught the web on fire, allowing them to enter the door. They all meet up over beside Blue and entered the door.

Inside they were meet with another one of thoose greenish-brownish creatures. Wising up from last time Green pulled out his shield, and reflected the Deku nut it shoot at them back at it, and ran towards it. It yelled out in a high voice, "Please forgive me, master! I'll never do it again! If you spare me I'll teach you something cool! You will never beet my brothers ahead if you do not punish them in the proper order. The order is... 2 3 1! Twenty-three is number 1! Do you think I'm a traitor?!" The thing ran of and disappeared. "That was odd..." Vio remarked. They looked at the room. There was a door with bars over it, and a sliver-diamond-shaped-eye-thing above the door. And also several bushes around the room. Red and Blue started slashing up bushes, while Vio shot the eye-silver-shaped-thing-diamond above the door. The bars now lifted the four left the room, now with 92 rupees.

Inside was an odd sight. They was a pool of water in front of them with a large, barbed, rotating, metalic beam. A platform floated in the water, heading back and forth from the platform the were on to another platform in the distance. "How do we get across?" Vio wondered aloud. "Easy!" Blue yelled. Blue jumped onto the moving platform. And was carried straight into the matalic beam and fell into the water. The others facepalmed. But then all of a sudden the water began to drop. As Blue climbed up the platform approached. "Hurry up!" Blue yelled. And they all hopped on. "What happened?" Green said. "Well under the water I saw a switch, and pressed it. It drop the water, so we can cross!" Blue answered. "Nice job." Said Red. And they all unloaded on the other side, as the water rose back to normal height. Blue ran off to the right to slash bushes. They saw a Big Skulltula, and Red rushed over and stabbed it and killed it as it burst into flames. "Anybody else think that's kinda morbid?" Green says. The others ignore it, and Blue comes back with a couple more rupees. They see a large bow, and the ledge is to high to reach so the push it over, climb up on it and head through the door.

Through the door is a room with a lit torch, and two unlit ones along with a bared door and two withered Deku Babas and one normal one. They kill the Babas, and Blue pulls out a Deku Stick, and lights in on fire with the lit torch, and lights the other two. And as they get ready to head through the door, Blue leans over to Red and says "Heh, my Stick was on fire not to long ago." And therefore earning another thwack to the head.

In the next room they see a Skulltula's back above them. So Vio quickly shoots it down and it also bursts into flames. They head into the center, are surronded by three small one-eyed, egg-like things. They are quickly stabbed to death, then Blue runs off, lights another stick on fire, and burns up a web on one of the walls. But all he finds behind it is a Deku Baba. So he kills it lights up another one, and then runs over, down a ramp, and burns up another web. The others follow, and all is see is a small hole in the bottom of the wall, so they crawl through it into a familiar room.

They find themselves in the room the fell down into, just on the upper ledge. They split up again. Green runs over and slashes at some Deku Babas. Red sees another bow, and pushes it down allowing them to get up from below. Blue jumps down and lights another stick on fire, and runs and climbs over. Vio sees a spider web on the floor, and tells Blue to light it up. Blue runs and rolls on the ground, the web burns, and he falls down, followed by Vio, Green, and finally Red.

They land in another water pool, and quickly climb up. They see three greenish-brownish creature or Deku Scrubs as Vio said they're called. They quickly pull out their shields. The middle one shoots first, hitting red shiled, bouncing back and being stunned. The the right one shoots hits Vio's shield with the same result. Finally, the left one shoots Green knocks it back, and instead of being stunned, it hops up and runs back. Green chases it and corners it and it speaks, "How did you know our secret?! I bet it was that traitor... I hate that we have to give you to our Queen, but she'll eat you, so it doesn't matter. Good bye!" A bared door's bars lift, and the four gather at the door. And head through it.

_0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.O.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O._

_Hey, can I ask on thing of everyone who read this? Please review! I need feedback for more updates!_


	9. Not an Update

Okay, this isn't actaully an update. So... I've been thinking... This story has gone stale. I've lost intrest in it, so I want to know: Do you think I should continue it? If I get 3 or more votes saying yes within a month, I will. If not, the story will be deleted. Sorry to those that might vote yes if it doesn't get enough, but I can't please everyone. Maybe one day in the future I'll pick it back up? Who knows? So leave you answer in a review and you will get a final answer to what will happen to this story in a month.


End file.
